greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of The Black
History Origin The Book of The Black was a mystical tome construct that was allegedly written "in preparation of The Blackest Night" which had been the prophecised doom of the Guardians of the Universe. It was one among the various Books of Light and similar to its counterparts, its creator was unknown. Its existence came to light in the Sinestro Corps War where during the conflict one of the Oan attacking the Anti-Monitor on Earth was wounded by his cosmic energy. Though she survived, the wound of the attack remained on her face and corrupted her as well as slowly began killing her. Outwardly, she retained the image of a member of the Guardians of the Universe but inwardly she became susceptible to the corruptive influence of Nekron; the Lord of the Unliving as well as the harbinger who would bring about the Blackest Night to fruition. Though the Guardians did not take names, this female Oan took on the secret name of Scar and her insights in the coming Blackest Night and the prophecy were intricately tied to the writings within the Book of the Black. The Blackest Night Deep within the bowels of Oa, Scar hid the Book of The Black and read from it of the coming darkness as well as the rise of the Black Lantern Corps. As the time approached for The Blackest Night to commence, Scar helped instigate a riot within the Sciencells leading to the deaths of many during the skirmish as the Alpha Lantern Corps were commanded to kill any freed criminals. One of these was Sinestro Corpsmen Lyssa Drak who found the book during her escape deep into Oa. As she began reading it, however, Scar found her and had noticed her entry into the chamber containing the book. The fallen Guardian imprisoned Lyssa Drak within the Book of The Black commenting "'''I hope you enjoy the view from in there."''' The Book played little part in the events that followed as Nekron was made manifest alongside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery at Coast City. It was one of the few Black Lantern artifacts that managed to survive the defeat of Nekron as the Black Lantern Power Rings seemingly were destroyed at the end of the conflict. The Brightest Day Remaining deep beneath Oa, the Book of The Black was uncovered by Ganthet and whilst he was escavating it both he and Guy Gardner saw the still imprisoned Lyssa Drak within it. When Gardner asked what was within the Book, Ganthet replied that it detailed the events that led to the Blackest Night and thought perhaps to read more in case it had more to offer them. Following that, Ganthet placed the Book back within the deep recesses of Oa as he focused on a new objective; having formed a pact with the Red Lantern Corps leader Atrocitus to defeat a new threat to the cosmos. Inside the Book, Drak faced a constant nightmarish struggle in order to free herself from the dark nightmares of the tome only to be drawn back within its embrace. This ended when a mysterious figure helped free her from the Book of The Black and claimed that he would need a record keeper for a new Book that would be written in the near future. The Book of The Black was later transported to Ryut where the New Guardians came upon it and Sinestro revealed that it contained chapters along with secrets that even the Guardians did not know. As they approached, the Book sent black chain constructs into the minds of the New Guardians who were forced to witness the fall of the Maltusian Krona as well as his part to play in the Massacre of Sector 666. After that, the New Guardians were left unconscious after experiencing the forced invasion of their minds of the event. When they regained consciousness, Sinestro commented that the Book contained all the darkest secrets of the Guardians and whilst the group were arguing with one another; they came under attack from black chains emanating from the Book of The Black which was under the command of its new keeper Lyssa Drak. Using its powers, she captured each of the New Guardians who were consumed within its black pages leaving Hal Jordan the only survivor of the attack who had only the Power Rings of his comrades left. During the culmination of the War of The Green Lanterns, Kyle Rayner was called upon to use his artistic talents on the Book of The Black in order to free the imprisoned New Guardians. Using his Power Ring, he managed to free the captives from the Book. Aftermath For reasons unknown, the Book of The Black somehow remained in the possession of Lyssa Drak after the defeat of Krona. This relic made her undetectable to those that sought her out and made Green Lantern Sinestro unable to find her. He later journeyed to Ogoro in Space Sector 1417 in order to get the aid of a former nemesis called Starstorm. Forcing his defeated foe to wear the Helmet of Starstorm, he tracked down Lyssa Drak who attacked the pair. The brief contact with the Book of The Black, however, showed Sinestro events in the coming future that revealed the Guardians intentions to release the Third Army to replace the Green Lantern Corps. This chain of events showed that Sinestro would be killed along with Hal Jordan with the coming future involving the Indigo Tribe. Thus, he took the Book of The Black from the defeated Lyssa Drak but allowed her to live as he believed she had a use in the events that were going to transpire. An imprisoned Lyssa Drak in the Sciencells on Oa was later interrogated by the Guardians of the Universe who demanded to know the location of the Book of The Black. However, she stated she would exchange it for the Book of Parallax or even the Book of Rage in order to sate her hunger for stories. This led to the Guardians determining she was not in possession of the Book and one of their number intended to eliminate her. However, they did not want to alert the Green Lanterns of their plan of replacing them with the Third Army. This was because they were not ready to unleash them as they required the location of The First Lantern to lead the army and this information was only present within the Book of The Black. Following the incident at Nok, Sinestro and Hal Jordan travelled to Korugar as Sinestro kept a page from the Book of The Black stored at his secret lair. This piece of the Book contained the prophecy concerning the threat posed by the Guardians but its usage transported the pair to Earth where they encountered the resurrected Black Hand. William Hand revealed that with Nekron defeated, the Books ownership passed to himself and he consulted it only to be horrified when the tome stated that Hal Jordan was not his enemy. Further reading of the Book of The Black shocked Hand when it said that Jordan would be the greatest Black Lantern. Current Owners *Black Hand Former Owners *Black Lantern Corps *Scar *Lyssa Drak *Krona *Sinestro Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Book_of_the_Black *http://www.comicvine.com/the-book-of-the-black/18-55909/ Category:Items Category:Black Lantern Corps